The Final Chapter
by 242megxxx
Summary: The much-needed conversation at the end of 'The Univited'. Mildred's and Constance's POV. I'm finally back after a very long hiatus!
**So I've been on a very long hiatus from writing. Been a busy bee - gained a promotion at work (increased work-load -arghh) and used all of my creative energy trying to get my students to improve their writing. I've finally logged on to find tons of messages, so thanks for making me feel very loved! Anyway, after really struggling to find that elusive story idea, one finally hit me. I was thinking about how the WW ends.. and more importantly how HB and Millie's relationship is portrayed right at the end - seems to me that there is quite a few loose ends there to tie up!**

 **I'm hoping I've stayed true to character here; I have a lot of experience with someone very much like Constance, so I find their relationship is always one I feel I want to write about.**

The Final Chapter

Mildred felt a beam of a smile light up her face as she realised that somehow, she was safe. She had done it again... saved the school from yet another threat. Although this one had been partly her own fault- her own hidden powers for bringing drawings to life had summoned The Uninvited that had put everyone to sleep. But thankfully everyone seemed to have overlooked that part. She was a heroine.

She had a power - a power which nobody else had. She couldn't believe it. Things like that just didn't happen to her. She never excelled in any area of witchcraft, despite her best efforts - always 'The Worst Witch', so to find out that she had an ability that no-one else had was the most amazing surprise.

Ethel's face had been one of such outrage, she hated it when people excelled her. It was unbearable. She had been quite happy to deliver the letter to get Mildred expelled but it hadn't worked. Somehow the letter had become stuck to her hands 'like someone had put a spell on them'. Ethel had been so confused. Everyone had.

Mildred had seen the smirk on HB's face that she had concealed back to her usual pursed-lip frown in a blink of an eye. It had to be her...

"But why Tabs?" She murmured at her sleeping cat, who hadn't been in the least disturbed by the day's events. "She always wanted me out."

If it had been any other day, the thought of visiting Miss Hardbroom would fill her with dread, but a change had taken place within the girl. Her new power had given her a sense of confidence. Instead of being both fearful and in awe of her form-mistress, she now felt (almost) her equal. She wanted - needed- answers to the questions burning up inside her.

xxx

Imagine that girl with such a talent. Mildred, Mildred Hubble - the most useless girl at the academy, had been gifted. Constance shook out her hair from it's customary tight bun, a shake which was prolonged into a disbelieving shake of the head. She had often wished for such a power herself. She was extremely powerful, oh yes, but powerful in an ordinary way. Powerful in the way any witch could have been if they had devoted themselves to their studies in the way Constance had. Mildred's power was unheard of, extraordinary even. Although she shouldn't be surprised; Mildred had always proved to be such an extraordinary witch.

She would need help, Constance acknowledge. Help to hone and perfect her power. She was already thinking of ways to develop it. Mildred's power would become her project, she would teach her how to control her magic and use it for good. It was her natural teaching instinct kicking in.

But that would involve Mildred wanting to practice and develop her skill. Would she? Of course she would, Constance knew instinctively, but would she want to work on her power under the guidance of her form-mistress? Probably not.

Constance felt all the suppressed raw emotion from the last week wash over her again. The fair visit, the election, the newspaper and all of those awful comments about her. It was clear now that Mildred hated her.

Oh she had been hated before, called all the names under the sun by disgruntled pupils who thought she was being unfair, but it hadn't mattered to her. She hadn't cared. Did she care now? She truly wanted that answer to be no, could half convince herself that she didn't. But she knew deep-down that she truly did care what Mildred Hubble thought of her.

Why? What was it about Mildred that was different to all of those others? Their relationship had been tempestuous, the purposeful misbehaving in class, causing havoc at every waking moment forcing Constance to invent new ways to punish her. No girl had ever repeatedly offended like Mildred had. She had a strong reputation for stopping trouble before the slightest plan to create it had been thought of, but somehow Mildred just kept going, flouting rules whatever Constance did to stop her.

Yet she had saved her life, twice now, Constance acknowledged. Underneath their show of 'stern teacher' and 'unruly pupil' Constance had always believed they had an understanding of each other. That is why the comments Mildred had made had hit her hard, she not only cared about Mildred, but thought that Mildred had cared about her back.

xx

She stopped for a brief moment at the door emblazened 'Miss C. Hardbroom - Deputy Headmistress', realising she had never visited Miss Hardbroom's private rooms before, not that any pupil would by choice. HB was hardly the approachable teacher you would visit for a 'cosy chat'. She knocked, a knock that sounded strong and confident.

"Mildred," Came a sharp voice from behind her. Mildred span around and was greeted by the magical appearance of her teacher, dressed in her usual straight black attire but hair hanging long and loose. She had obviously not been expecting visitors.

"I needed to speak to you Miss Hardbroom," Mildred's voice rang clear.

xx

Constance wordlessly opened the door and beckoned for Mildred to enter. She flicked her fingers at the fireplace causing bright flames to instantly emerge. She seated herself at a small mahogany table, sitting stiffly in the upright chair and invited Mildred to sit down. Her head was spinning, what on earth did Mildred have to say to her? She would have thought she would have been celebrating the end of the academic year with the rest. Not choosing to visit her, no student had ever dared before.

xx

Mildred winced as her form-mistress moodily flicked her fingers, causing instant flickering flames to appear in the ornate fireplace. She hoped she was not angry, this would be ever so difficult if she was. She seated herself at HB's request, staring into her chocolate eyes as she did to try and gauge her emotions. Mildred was glad her hair was down. She had always found Miss Hardbroom to be more approachable and less fearsome with her hair loose. She was impressively beautiful, every inch the fairy-tale witch, and with her hair framing her prominent cheekbones she appeared slightly softer. But even with this softer edge, her sharp eyes didn't betray anything.

"I thought you would be celebrating, the girls seem most happy with your ascension to the post of head-girl. I must offer my congratulations. Quite the turn-around we have had this evening," Miss Hardbroom gave a small smile.

"Was it you?" Mildred blurted, unable to dilly-dally around the subject for another moment.

"Me?" HB raised one perfectly arched brow.

"I know it was. You put a spell on Ethel to stop her from posting my expulsion letter," Mildred raised both her eyebrows, daring her teacher to lie.

Miss Hardbroom pursed her lips,"That is quite the accusation Mildred Hubble."

"And one that you are not denying," Mildred pointed out boldly. She knew she had her, Constance Hardbroom would tip-toe around any truth she did not want to admit to, but would never outright lie.

xxx

Constance gave a smirk at that. Mildred had her and what's more she knew it! "Oh, all right. I did it - I cast the spell on Ethel," she admitted.

Mildred bit her lip,"But what I don't get is - why?"

"I didn't want you to waste your new-found talent on some other less deserving witchcraft establishment," Constance clutched at a half-truth, hoping she would get away with it. She should have known better.

"But, that letter went out before my talent came out. You had to have cast that spell before you knew."

 _Damn, If only that girl applied that kind of thinking to her potion's tests,_ Constance rolled her eyes. She said nothing, neither wanting to confirm or deny Mildred's truthful logic.

"You wanted me expelled, it was your idea, you were all for it! You always have been," Mildred didn't understand, and that really frustrated her. "Why would you?"

Constance felt the emotion bubble at seeing Mildred look so genuinely confused, how could she not know?

"I was mad Mildred!" her eyes glared at the offending culprit.

"Mad?" Mildred questioned, before realising, "About the paper?"

Constance sighed, nothing was worse than having to explain oneself. "Yes Mildred. I was mad. And I have every right to be upset, considering what was written."

xx

Mildred's eyes were opened wide with visible disbelief. She couldn't believe that HB had admitted something like that - actually admitted to hurt feelings. Her disbelief quickly turned into guilt. She hadn't meant for HB to feel like that. She hadn't even known that HB had any feelings to hurt. She didn't even mean anything she had written, she just wanted to get a few laughs. Sure, HB could be just as terrifying as a shark, and her lessons could sometimes be incredibly boring - but it wasn't right that Mildred had said so. HB put her all into teaching the girls and Mildred knew her comments were downright unfair. Defending herself would only lead to an argument, and she really didn't have any defence - for she knew she was in the wrong.

"I'm sorry," Mildred said simply, but genuinely. "I didn't mean any of the things I said. I guess I got carried away."

xx

Her apology was left ringing in the air as Constance rose from her seat and busied herself at her small and tidy kitchenette. She needed a moment.

Mildred's apology was heartfelt - she had seen enough of Mildred's flippant apologies to know when she was sincere, but it wasn't the apology itself which made Constance give a small, wry smile as she poured steaming water into the two china coffee cups; Mildred had admitted that she hadn't meant any of the hateful things she had said. That was all that she needed.

She handed the girl the steaming cup, reseating herself and facing her once again. "I accept your apology Mildred," she said with a curt nod. Mildred's face visibly lightened up at that, and Constance felt the mood instantaneously shift, Mildred really had that revered contagious ability to influence anyone's mood.

The two drank their coffees in silence for a while. Constance noticed Mildred wincing slightly at its strength and suppressed a smirk. After a moment or two of watching her suffer, she went to fetch a pot of milk and handed it to her pupil.

xx

"You had better get back to the party," Miss Hardbroom informed her as Mildred drank the last of her cup. "Plenty of celebrating to do."

"Will you not join us?" Mildred heard herself ask.

"As much as I am known for my sense of fun..." Miss Hardbroom began, making Mildred smirk, "I had rather not endure the musical 'delights' of the Spell Girls. Not that I have anything against you becoming Head Girl Mildred. In fact I feel the post is most fitting for you, perhaps it will finally instill a sense of responsibility in you."

Mildred stood up, but hesitated. If she didn't ask now, she probably never would.

"Will you help me?"

"With..?" HB questioned. "If you mean being Head Girl, you will be subject to weekly meetings with me anyway. As your form-mistress, it falls to me to guide you. I apologise Mildred," Miss Hardbroom added dryly.

"Not just with that - with this ...- power- this drawing...thing," Mildred asked. "I want to know how it works, but I'm scared... that thing today..." She felt the realisation as said the words. She was scared. The power she had was amazing, but it could also be potentially dangerous.

"The 'thing' which you managed the conquer, where I had failed?" Miss Hardbroom gave her a knowing smile.

"I need to control it," Mildred finished. "And for that I need your help."

xxx

She was touched, and had to suppress her excitement. Of course she would help. Nothing would give her greater pleasure. She would turn Mildred into the most powerful witch on the planet, if she would let her.

"I cannot pretend to be an expert in such a field Mildred, but we can investigate this together, if you so wish."

She nodded her head once in acceptance and was rewarded by a full smile from her pupil.

"Thank you, Miss Hardbroom,"

"We shall get started as soon as you arrive back in September, until then might I suggest that you refrain from any drawing."

"Yeh, I think that could freak mum and dad out," Mildred laughed.

"I will write to them," Constance replied. "Are you leaving in the morning?"

"Yes," Mildred nodded.

"Then make sure you do not get to bed too late, the light out restrictions may have been relaxed, but remember you do have a very nagging form-mistress who will make sure you are up nice and early and prepared for the journey home." Mildred gave an audible moan, which made Constance laugh - her warm, jolly laugh that brightened up her face. "Goodnight Mildred."

xxx

Mildred smiled warmly at Miss Hardbroom. It was nice to know that no matter how powerful you could feel, there would always be that one person who would drag your feet firmly back to the ground.

She needed HB: her wisdom, her structure and even her criticism, if she were to make a difference with her new found talent. She also knew now that Miss Hardbroom needed her. She would never admit to this, but had displayed it in her actions today. Mildred knew that Miss Hardbroom would do everything in her power to get the best out of her. Her future was a bright one.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
